Many camera systems include multiple cameras whose images must be integrated to form a single, cohesive image. For example, some vehicles include “bird's eye view” camera systems that include multiple fish-eye lens cameras placed along the exterior perimeter of the vehicle. The images obtained from these multiple cameras are integrated into a single image that is then displayed to the driver. That single, integrated image offers the illusion of a top-down view of the vehicle from the sky.
Prior to deployment, a multi-camera system must be calibrated to properly integrate the images captured by the multiple cameras. Without proper calibration, multi-camera systems may produce integrated images that are inaccurate. Multi-camera system calibration, however, is a tedious and time-consuming process.